Rouge's Shadow
by Xada91
Summary: The sequel to Shadow of ARK. Read the first if you want. It helps a small amount.
1. Together

**A/N: This is the sequel to Shadow of ARK.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

* * *

**Rouge's Shadow**

**Chapter 1: Together**

* * *

**Rouge held up two pieces of white cloth next to each other. She scrutinized them for several minute before exchanging one for another. Behind her Shadow the Hedgehog, her fiancé leaned against the wall. He watched her with a contented smile on his face. His second best friend clomped steadily into the room holding several boxes.**

"**Where do you want these Rouge?" E-123 Omega inquired in his monotone voice.**

"**On the center table." She waved absently. The robot obediently did as he was told. The white bat looked at her lover. "What?" He laughed at her cross tone.**

"**I'm just enjoying the show." He said in a sly tone she had grown to love. She grinned wickedly.**

"**Want a better one?" She said, her hand on her hip. He laughed lightly.**

"**If the others weren't here." He said pointing to the door to the next room. Knuckles, Amy, and Miles 'Tails' Prower were currently helping to get the ARK ready for the wedding. He gave here a smile she both loved and loathed. "Unless it was just Amy and us…" He ducked when she threw a plastic cup at him. "Only saying."**

"**One day I'm going to have Omega record you when you're like this." She threatened. The ebony hedgehog was only this playful when no one but Rouge and the robot were in the room. He teleported behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.**

"**I'm just on an endorphin rush." He whispered seductively in her ear. She shivered at his closeness. She couldn't resist him, she never got like this with other males. She had to fight herself to keep from dragging him to the ground then and there.**

"**Shadow…you know what'll happen if they find us like this." She tried to protest. Her next attempt was cutoff when he began kissing her neck gently. She moaned softly before twisting in his arms. She stared lovingly into his beautiful crimson eyes. "Ten minutes. The apartment. Now." She commanded breathlessly. He grinned and held up his Chaos Emerald.**

"**Chaos Control." He whispered into her ear. In a flash of green light they were gone. After the light faded, Omega wandered back into the room.**

"**Rouge? Shadow?" He walked into the next room. He looked around for whomever was the least busy. He stomped over to Amy. "Amy Rose, do you know what happened to Rouge and Shadow?" The pink hedgehog glanced in his direction before returning to watching Tails' attempts to decorate the room like a chapel.**

"**They weren't in there?" She pointed to the room he had exited.**

"**Negative." She frowned in thought. An idea struck her and she blushed lightly.**

"**Don't worry about it Omega, I think I know where they went." She began to drink the soda in her hand. The robot considered her reaction for a moment, comparing it with those of Rouge and Shadow he had in memory.**

"**Why are you embarrassed?" He asked in his monotone voice. She choked on her drink, causing Tails to knock the pew he was working on over.**

"**Tails!" She yelled at the unfortunate fox cub. She huffed in annoyance. "Omega can you help Tails?" The robot wordlessly marched over to the fox and helped him lift the pew back into place. "I'm going to call Rouge."**

"**I have her phone with me." Omega reported.**

"**I'm not calling that phone."**

* * *

**Rouge panted heavily, curled up against the ebony hedgehog's chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her. She listened to his pounding heartbeat, smiling at his excitement. She loved in when she pulled him out of his cold act. It had become much easier ever since he proposed. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head, causing her smile to grow. **

**They were brought out of the moment when the phone rang. She tried to get up but was held down by Shadow. She gave him a questioning look. He shook his head.**

"**My ten minutes aren't over yet." She smirked at him.**

"**Well, I'll just have to fight my way free. Won't I?" He grinned broadly.**

"**If you can."**

* * *

"**Pick up already!" Amy yelled into her phone frustrated. "The wedding's tomorrow and the bride and groom are missing." She held the bridge of her nose. "I'm giving them two more minutes, then I'm sending Omega after them." She nodded to herself.**

"**Amy, is this right?" Knuckles approached her. She had ordered him to try on his tuxedo. He was wearing it backwards.**

"**No. No it isn't." She put her hand on her hip. "How could that possibly be right?" She shook her head. "As the best man you need to look, well, the best. Next to Shadow of course." A flash of light and an annoyed voice interrupted their conversation.**

"**Your attraction to me is well noted." Shadow winced when Rouge elbowed him in the side. "But we appreciate you're help." He said quickly. "Why did you call?" She raised an eyebrow.**

"**That was a horrible apology." He snorted. "But the best I can expect from you." Rouge giggled at her fiancé. "I need to get your tux fitted." She looked at the echidna. "You do know how to wear one right Shadow?" He nodded. "Could you help Knuckles?"**

"**He's a big boy, he can dress himself." Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck.**

"**Will you do it for me?" He looked at her blankly.**

"**That's cheating." He sighed. "Come on Knuckles." They walked to another room. Rouge turned to Amy.**

"**So why did you call?" The pink hedgehog giggled.**

"**Omega was looking for you guys." She pointed to the robot. He was currently holding a ladder for Tails. "When you get over there tell Tails to try on his tux." Rouge nodded and walked towards the two.**

* * *

"**Why do I have to wear this thing again?" Knuckles asked as Shadow tied his tie.**

"**Tradition." The echidna nodded, he could respect that. "There, now put on your jacket." Knuckles did as he was told. "How's it feel?"**

"**Fine, I guess. I'm not really into the whole clothes thing." Shadow gave him a look. "What?"**

"**What about your hat?"**

"**Hey that hat was amazing. I still can't believe you shot it." The echidna grumbled. Tails walked into the room holding a tuxedo. Shadow eyed the fox.**

"**Please tell me you know how to wear that." The fox shook his head, looking humiliated. "Fine. You can't be any worse than Knuckles."**

* * *

* * *

**A/N: I honestly don't know why so many people liked the first one. W/e, that's the first chapter done.**


	2. Excited

_**A/N: The next few chapters will all be pretty short, sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Rouge's Shadow**_

_**Chapter 2: Excited**_

_

* * *

_

"_**Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Amy paced back and forth before Rouge and her bridesmaids. For her part, Rouge looked annoyed with the agitated hedgehog.**_

"_**Amy if you don't calm down right now, I'll have omega keep you out of the wedding." The pink hedgehog stopped and stared at her horrified. "I mean it."**_

"_**Okay, I'm calm." She sat down, her hands shaking slightly. "Totally in control." There was a light knock on the door. "Who is it?!" Amy rushed to the door and flung it open.**_

"_**Uh, hi Amy. I brought those flowers you wanted." Knuckles said, disturbed by her frenzied attitude.**_

"_**About time!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway. "What took you so long?"**_

"_**You asked me for them twenty minutes ago."**_

_

* * *

_

"_**You are completely beyond any form of hope whatsoever." Shadow remarked in amazement at the sheer idiocy of the blue hedgehog. "The fact that you managed to get your tie wrapped around your wrists causes me to question Robotnik's I.Q." He shook his head in annoyance. "Also, you're wearing your jacket as pants." Sonic looked at him irritated.**_

"_**This is the first time I've ever worn clothes okay?"**_

"_**The same goes for Knuckles and Tails." He blinked dully. "Okay I'll give you Knuckles, he pretty much failed like you did. Tails, however, was actually capable of following simple instructions. Like how to put pants on."**_

"_**Hey!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"…_**shut up." The two hedgehogs were interrupted by Knuckles' smashing of the door.**_

"_**She's completely mental!" He yelled as he ran towards a nearby closet.**_

"_**Who is?" Shadow asked, ignoring Sonic's laughter.**_

"_**Knuckles? Get back here!" Amy charged into the room.**_

"_**Never mind." Shadow crossed the room to Amy. "What do you want?" She glared at the slightly taller hedgehog.**_

"_**Knuckles picked out the wrong flowers." She stomped her foot in agitation. "Where is he?"**_

"_**Amy, they're just flowers. I promise you it's not the end of the world."**_

"_**If we don't get the right flowers, then everything will be thrown of and your marriage will start out wrongly, causing you to eventually get a divorce and I will not allow Knuckles to cause that, now where is he?" After a minute's pause Sonic quietly crept out the door to escape the girl's wrath.**_

"_**Okay, go away." Shadow pointed out the door. "Go take a nap. I'm tired of your crazy."**_


	3. Annoyance

_A/N: I am still mystified as to why so many people seem to like these two stories. It's truly beyond me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothing._

* * *

_Rouge's Shadow_

_Chapter 3: Annoyance_

* * *

"_Your fiancé is a jerk." Amy whined as she walked up to Rouge. The bat calmly took a sip of her coffee._

"_What did he do now?" She asked with a weary sigh. This was at least the third time Amy had come running to her over something Shadow had said or done._

"_He called me crazy!" The pink hedgehog stamped her foot. "Again!"_

"_And why did he do that?" Rouge had to fight to hide a smile from the infuriated girl. "You didn't chance Knuckles all the way to him did you?"_

"_Maybe." She said defensively. "That's not the point anyway. He shouldn't make fun of me like that. It's rude." Rouge smirked at that._

"_If you're looking for politeness, you shouldn't be talking to Shadow." She placed her hand on Amy's shoulder. "Besides, he's probably just nervous."_

"_Trust me Rouge, Shadow the Hedgehog does not get nervous."_

* * *

"_If you keep pacing you'll wear a hole in the carpet Shadow." Tails said to the ebony hedgehog. Knuckles was standing in front of the mirror, trying to straighten his tie._

"_Leave him alone Tails." The echidna muttered to the young fox. "If he wants to pace, he'll pace. He doesn't listen to anybody but Rouge and Omega."_

"_What about the time you and he-"_

"_Knuckles." Shadow interrupted. "I told you not to tell anyone about that." His ruby eyes met the echidna's violet ones._

"_My bad." They looked over to the closet when the door flew open, a blue mass of fur spilling out on the floor. "Hey Sonic." The hedgehog climbed to his feet and gave Shadow an annoyed look._

"_Why didn't you tell me Amy was gone?" He demanded sullenly._

"_Because I don't care?" Shadow straightened his shirt cuffs absently. "Or maybe the thought of you freaking out over small spaces again was too irresistible." He looked at his blue counterpart. "Or because you tricked Knuckles into walking in on Rouge naked last week. Really, take your pick." He turned and walked out the door to speak with his fiancé._

"_I'd take the don't care one." Knuckles said with a smile. Sonic gave him a glare._

"_Jerk."_

"_Right back at you." Shadow called from the hallway._

"_I wasn't talking to you!"_

"_Still don't care."_

* * *

* * *

_A/N: I really only did this because you guy's asked so nicely._


	4. Culmination

A/N: I hate this story so freaking much. And seriously, if anyone reads this after so long…you rock. That is all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Rouge's Shadow

Chapter 4: Culmination

* * *

"Places, everyone! Places!" Amy called through a megaphone to the great annoyance of the bride and groom, they having the most sensitive hearing among everyone there. "We're going to keep doing this until it's perfect and then we'll do it again to make sure it wasn't a fluke. So let's get it right on the first two tries!"

"If you're done leading our rehearsal spirit, cheer captain?" Shadow asked wryly, earning a sharp nudge from Rouge. "Please, continue." He said dully, his fiancé patting him on the arm in pity.

"Thank you Rouge." The pink hedgehog said, sparing Shadow a brief frown. "Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails get to the alter. Rouge get to your dressing room. Omega go with her. Cream grab the pillow for the rings. Sonic, stand next to Knuckles. Hurry people!" Everyone scrambled to do as the pink hedgehog said. When she was satisfied with their performance she made her way to the alter. She gestured to Tails who pulled a small device fro his pocket. He clicked the small button on the device, causing "Here Comes the Bride" to play over the Ark's intercom system. Omega and Rouge entered, the bat's arm entwined with the robot's. The two stepped in time with the music, slowly making their way to the alter. Rouge stood next to Shadow, facing Tails.

"Dearly beloved-" Tails began before Amy interrupted.

"Skip to the end!" The fox shot her an annoyed look. "Do you want to be here all day?"

"I don't have anything better to do today." Shadow remarked dryly.

"Me neither." Sonic added with a smirk. The pink hedgehog looked at them blankly.

"Okay everyone, back to your places. We're starting over."

* * *

The day of the wedding everyone invited arrived. Except Dr. Robotnik, he sent a small monitor in his place. Shadow and Amy were ensuring that everything was set up exactly as Rouge wanted, while Vanilla the Rabbit and Vector the Crocodile attempted to keep the younger ones under control. Eventually everyone was in their places and the music was playing over the intercom. Omega escorted Rouge to the alter, somehow managing to step in time to the music. Shadow could not keep his eyes off of her. She seemed like an angel in her dress, the veil taking the place of a halo about her head. He barely heard Tails as he began the ceremony. Shadow and Rouge shared a smile as the young fox droned on. Finally he reached the part they had both dreaded and looked forward too the entire day. The young fox turned to the ebony hedgehog.

"Do you, Shadow the Hedgehog, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to her and her alone, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He smiled warmly. Tails grinned and turned to the ivory bat.

"Do you, Rouge the Bat, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to him and to him alone, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She greeted him with a smile of her own.

"Do you have the rings?" Cream came forward and presented the rings. "Repeat after me: I, Shadow the Hedgehog, take thee Rouge the Bat, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Shadow repeated every word the fox said. With another smile, Tails turned to Rouge. "Repeat after me: I, Rouge the Bat, take thee Shadow the Hedgehog, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." She to repeated every word. "By the power invested in me by the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Shadow. "You may kiss the bride." Shadow lifted the veil. He stroked her cheek and met her lips with his. Their friends clapped and cheered, Omega's metal hands ringing the loudest.

* * *

A/N: Finally! I regret nothing and so forth. Anyway, it's been a long time coming, and this story became a kind of running joke with me, but here it is. The marriage of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. To those that waited for this chapter, you are awesome. For those that gave up and forgot about this story... I probably would have as well. Hope you enjoyed and all that.


End file.
